


My Secret to Living

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bloodbending, Chronic Illness, Comedy, Drama, F/M, My Secret to Living, New Team, Pro-Bending, Romance, Siblings, post season one, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can bloodbending only be used for evil purposes? The rise of a new pro-bending tournament. New team. Siblings. TahnoXOC. BolinXOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my three OCs and this fiction.

"I can’t believe we almost missed out on the registration for the Pro-bending tournament," Korra sighed heavily, half-glaring at her noodles as she and her teammates sat at the utmost refined Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery.

"No thanks to a certain someone, who volunteered to be on wake-up duty," Mako added dryly as he sent a suspicious glance towards his brother, who sat opposite of Korra and him with Pabu by his side.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Bolin frowned, the other two picking up their chopsticks to begin their meal. "Just for the record,  _he_  was supposed to wake me up first,” he jabbed a finger at an unsuspecting Pabu who only stared at him, sniffed at the digit placed before him, then scurried off his master’s shoulder to curl up beside him on the seat. Mako and Korra simply stared at the earthbender, stared at each other, sighed, and continued their meal in exhausted silence.

Many months after the whole “Amon” fiasco, the city began to rebuild itself. Of course the council was missing a member, and currently seeking someone new to represent the Northern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, Cabbage Corp. took over even the Satomobiles, but only temporarily as Tenzin was able to conjure up a contract between Cabbage Corp. and Future Industries stating that Asami would take charge when she was trained and fully prepared to, afterwards Cabbage Corp. would return everything to Future Industries. And, as for all of the benders in Republic City, the Pro-bending tournament was going to be reintroduced. A few new rules for a brand new arena. This year, the championship would belong to the Fire Ferrets.

"Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Uh-vatar and her little posse."

Those words, that voice, followed by that chuckle quickly caught the attention of the Fire Ferrets. Of course, it was Tahno. A smile was on his lips, arms crossed as he made his way to their table.

"Oh, hey, Tahno," Korra responded with a slight smile herself. Despite the two being on such rough terms before, things became smoother after Korra revived the young man’s bending. He became a more humble form of his old self, still trying to seem first rate in life while accepting his simple humanity. Though, just because the two were on better terms, it did not mean that Korra, or anyone else from the Fire Ferrets, was "best friends" with Tahno. He teased, and they teased back.

"Where’s your ‘posse’?" Bolin queried, just before applying a large ball of noodles into his mouth.

"Training," was the simple response, drawled and drawn out. "Despite having to readjust with our bending again, we’ll still beat you in the tournament. You can count on that."

"They’re really letting you guys play again?" Mako questioned in skeptical disbelief, after all, this guy wasn’t known for playing fair.

One of Tahno’s dark brows twitched as he tried to refrain from scowling, “Last time was just for fun. This time, it’s serious. And, it’s not like we’d need any tricks to beat you.”

Korra gave a small laugh, catching the boys’ attentions but no one said a word. Korra never told the others, but after she returned Tahno’s bending to him, she made him promise not to go back to his dirty cheating ways, which he humbly accepted. Later, she was able to convince the Pro-bending officials to allow the White Falls Wolfbats to play.

"Anyway," Tahno drawled once more, "I thought I’d be…nice…and give you a small heads up."

"About what?" Bolin questioned, just before releasing a quiet belch into his hand just to be polite.

"A new team."

"So?" Korra snorted. "Isn’t it common for new teams to pop up?"

"Not ones that are as good as these guys supposedly are."

Silence fell upon the three. They each looked at the other then back at Tahno.

"There are rumors spreading that these three, the Tiger Wolves, are practically a new breed of bender. So, I suggest that you guys train your hearts out if you want to win this."

"Well, what have you heard exactly?" Korra demanded, she was not going to sit here and be told that there was someone out there better than the Avatar at bending.

At this, Tahno smirked, “Well, there’s no cause for alarm for us, Uh-vatar. There’s talk that their waterbender is weak, so the majority of their time is spent defending her. You, on the other hand,” Tahno turned his gaze toward Bolin, his smirk growing into a sneer, “are going to be in trouble. The things they say about their earthbender are brutal.”

Bolin flinched ever-so-slightly. He could tell that Tahno was trying to get under his skin, with the way he drew out the last word in an emphasized airy way, the undertone of a snicker could be heard. The young man didn’t say a word as he turned his attention back to his now empty bowl. Good thing they were all fighting as a team; God forbid he have to fight in a tie-breaker…

"Anyway, you all enjoy your lunch," Tahno cooed, arms falling to his side, a hand resting on his hip as he started heading out of the restaurant. He looked over his shoulder as he waved his free hand listlessly, "See ya, Ferrets."

A heavier silence fell upon the team. Mako and Korra poking at their noodles that had no doubt cooled, Bolin was petting Pabu, a concerned look on his face. “Well…what are we gonna do now?” he asked.

"We can only do what we’ve been doing," Mako stated simply. "There’s no use worrying about one more team to take down. As long as we keep at our schedules, we’ll be fine."

Yes. They would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Honestly, why did it have to be  _him_  of all people that had to get snacks? Why couldn’t Korra or Mako go? No, it had to be Bolin. Of course it had to be Bolin, just so those two could snuggle up together and be all lovey-dovey. There was a slight twinge in the young man’s chest. Despite his brother and Korra living out their “happily ever after”, Bolin still couldn’t completely wipe out his feelings, they were still there just a smidge. Sometimes he hated that the three of them moved back into that apartment, to be the only one single, while the others had each other. All he had was Pabu. Not that that was anything horrible. Still, sometimes he just wanted a-

"Owch! H-Hey!" came a shriek, along with the feeling of bumping into somethi- Oh…

Bolin glanced down, suddenly snapping back into reality and then an instant feeling of dread when he noticed a young girl, a bit tiny in stature, on the ground on her hands and knees, obviously getting up from being bumped by him. He flushed.

"I-I’m so sorry!" he squeaked, scurrying down to grab the girl at her elbows, helping her up to her feet. "I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

There was a chuckle, and then the girl looked up, smiling at him and he froze. “I’m fine, thank you.” Despite her size, she seemed a lot older up front. Her dark black hair was up in a large bun, save for the two ropes of bangs that hung in front of her ears, that were pierced with a dull yellow stone. Her eyes were brown, her lips rosy. She wore a long loose-sleeved shirt, a dark green in color, with pale yellow and light green borders around the collar and where the shirt closed just below her right shoulder. This shirt exposed her stomach, which even then was not truly visible thanks to a matching yellow one piece beneath, exposing where her hips and thighs met ever-so-slightly from how low she wore her pants; striped vertically with the matching green and yellow scheme, and a simple black belt with a golden rectangular buckle. Her feet were disguised within emerald shaded sandals.

"Um, uh, that’s…great!" Boling laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Um," he stared at her; she was watching him, eyes twinkling. He held out his hand and let out a cough, a scratch in his throat. "Bolin. I…I am Bolin."

There was another giggle. The girl nodded and took his hand, shaking it, “I’m Kazuye. Nice to meet you, Bolin.”

Just before the young man could respond, there was a shout of the girl’s name. The voice sounded a bit deep. A man’s voice… The two spun to see a slightly older young woman who held snow-white skin, and an older male with dark tanned skin beside her, making their way over.

"Kazuye, what have we told you about running off like that? Mother would be furious at us if she heard that we lost you here," the older girl started. Despite being to awfully pale, her hair was as black as Kazuye’s, though long, thick, and full as it split to past her breasts and shoulder blades, bangs swept in to be hardly noticeable, and then her eyes a gorgeous deep sea blue. Her arms were covered in a pair of light blue bell-sleeves that had white fur decorating each circular end. A matching bikini like top that tied in the middle between each mound covered, and below was, what was to be believed as, a dark blue skirt with a white border, though covered over by the familiar light blue fabric that ended below her knees, gaping open in the front while being kept together by the insignia of a water tribe, and just like the sleeves, either end was covered in white fur. She wore blue boots, that rose to overlap where the skirt-cover ended, the entire shin covered in a beautiful smooth cylinder of long thin fur. Her neck decorated with a necklace similar to that of which Katara had.

"I-I’m sorry, Sister," Kazuye smiled apologetically. "It’s just, we haven’t been here long and I just got caught up in the excitement."

"Oh, you’re new here?" Bolin questioned, nothing registering in him at all as to how he would be intruding into a private conversation.

Though, without missing a beat, Kazuye’s attention went back to him and she grinned. “Oh, that’s right!” she gestured towards him, catching him off guard. “This is Bolin. He and I…bumped into each other. Bolin,” she then gestured to the other two, “these are my older siblings, Maiha and Seiki.”

The young woman, Maiha, held out her hand, which he took responsively, and shook in greeting. The young man, however, seemed daunting as Bolin exchanged eye contact. His shirt was a simple one, maroon with gold borders, it being designed much like his youngest sister, though long to his thighs. He wore a tight gold sash at his waist, and his pants scrunched at the ends just below his knees. His sandals and arm bracers followed the maroon and gold scheme. The only thing that Bolin had to hold in a laugh about was not his amber colored eyes, but his hair. His hair was much like Korra’s in almost every single way; from shape to length to color. The only thing different were the hair pieces; they matched the color trend.

"Um…well…" Bolin started as he retrieved his hand hesitantly, quickly turning his attention back to the ladies. "How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, just a few months," Kazuye responded cheerfully.

"Which is why we told you not to run off," Seiki glowered. "Mother aside, do you know how Father would behave if you went missing?"

Kazuye held a pout towards her elder brother, who stiffened before averting his gaze. Maiha sighed, and the youngest grinned, chuckling at her silenced sibling.

"Anyway," the older girl ran a hand through her hair as she turned her attention to Bolin, "thank you for finding our sister for us. She’s a brat and a handful."

"Hey! Don’t say such misleading things!" Kazuye warned, scowling at Maiha.

"No, it’s fine, really," Bolin assured the sisters with a smile. "She wasn’t a handful at all." He gave a laugh, "It may not seem so, but I’m really good with kids!"

At this, Kazuye flushed, and suddenly, Bolin was overpowered by a dark glare. “I’m not a kid!” she shouted. “I’m thirteen!”

"H-Huh? Thir-?" the earthbender was speechless, Kazuye seemed eleven at most.

With a huff, the young girl turned on her heels and grabbed her brother’s hand, stomping away, “Bolin is very bad after all! Jerk!”

"Ah! W-Wait! I didn’t-!"

"It’s fine," Maiha told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her, worried. "She doesn’t hate you," the young woman assured him, hand slipping off his being as she started to walk after her siblings. "If you see her again, she won’t be mad. So, don’t worry."

Utterly confused, Bolin stood where he was, trying to piece together the recent event bit by bit as Maiha disappeared into a crowd.

**-**


	2. You've Heard...

It had been almost a month since that incident. The strange girl, strange siblings, everything about it completely…well…strange…At least in Bolin's book. He mentioned it to his brother and friend when he returned, after they inquired as to why it took him so long to fetch the food, and they didn't know what to make of the situation either. Just as Maiha did, they advised him not to fret. Of course, that would be simple if the object of fretting wasn't currently walking by with her older siblings, dressed in their white pro-bending uniforms as they made their way out towards the field for the first match of the tournament.

"Sh-She ignored me…" Bolin stuttered to himself, watching in complete awe as to how such a tiny girl could be involved in this sport. By the looks of her uniform, she was the earthbender.

"Come on, Bolin, stop dawdling," Mako chided as he and Korra had already started to prepare, applying their old Fire Ferrets pro-bending uniform.

Bolin wasn't quick to respond, instead his eyes lingered as the match was beginning. "Do you know what team that is?"

"Those people in white?" Korra questioned.

"Yeah."

"Those are the Tiger Wolves I mentioned before," answered an all too familiar voice. The ever-lovely Tahno had made his presence once again.

"What are you doing here?" Korra queried, stopping in the mid-assembly of her gloves.

"Call it recon. My match isn't until the end of the day, so I thought I'd sneak back here and check out these newbies everyone is talking about. See if they're as good as the rumors say."

"Well, you said there were 'brutal' things being said to describe their earthbender, right?" Bolin inquired.

"That's what I've been hearing."

Bolin looked out and the match was brewing, his eyes on Kazuye who was currently dodging. "How could something so tiny be…"

"It may just be a rumor," Korra stated as she joined her friend in watching the match. Kazuye had finally gained her stance, and swiftly, she tapped her toes and the front of her foot on the ground, the disc rising before being sent into a player of the opposite team, knocking into another opponent, and sending the two of them out of the ring.

"Or, maybe not," Tahno smirked. With a hit from the firebender, Seiki, the round was over. It was then that the formation the three took seemed odd. There was no doubt; the waterbender was being guarded. Tahno sighed, "Pathetic."

-


	3. Showing Off

"What's the point of having someone so useless if you just have to protect them?" Korra questioned.

"Maybe it's just because they're siblings," Bolin speculated.

At this, Tahno rose a brow, "You know these chumps?"

"Uh, y-yeah…I met them a while ago but I didn't know that they are…who they are…"

At that point in time, Maiha had slipped from under the guard of her brother and sister and immediately sent out a powerful jet of water, effectively knocking out an opponent. It seemed as though this team relied on singular strong bursts of their power instead of the usual constant barrages.

Tahno laughed, "Maybe she's not completely useless."

A few minutes after, the winners were declared. There was no surprise and many cheers for the Tiger Wolves.

Bolin, stunned, was awakened by the nudging in his side from his brother's elbow. He looked up at Mako who signaled to Bolin to pay attention to what was ahead of him. Bolin returned his gaze to where it was previously only to have Miss Kazuye standing before him, expression blank, as her siblings came in after her; Seiki helping Maiha to the bench to sit and rest.

"Ah, Kazuye," Bolin chuckled nervously, "I had no idea that…you…"

"Do I still look like a kid, now?" she asked, her voice holding a deeper and colder tone than what Bolin had heard before.

The older earthbender froze, sweating as to how he would respond. She did still look like a kid, just a scary one… "Ah…n-no-"

"Liar."

"Eh?"

Kazuye sighed, arms crossing, "At least you tried." She looked up at Bolin, seeming dignified, "I forgive you since you didn't know how I felt about that. And…well…" Pink settled into the girl's cheeks as her eyes fell to the ground, "I…I'm sorry for getting mad in the first place…"

"Oh, no," Bolin waved his hand, as if trying to shoo away the bad atmosphere. "It's fine, too."

The ravenette looked up, a brow raised, "Because you're used to dealing with kids?" When Bolin froze from hearing his comment from before, Kazuye laughed, punching him in the shoulder lightly, "I'm kidding." She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Bolin."

"Ah…" Bolin was…surprised, he wasn't…sure if whether or not he was used to such treatment. True, Korra had her quirks, but…were they the same? Bolin sighed, taking her hand with a smile, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Kazuye."

"Kazuye, we have to get going," Seiki informed his youngest sister. When the young earthbender looked over at her siblings, Maiha was already passed out and leaning against the firebender's chest.

"Is she all right?" Korra asked. "I'm a waterbender so, if there's anything wrong, I can heal her if that's-"

"That won't be necessary," Seiki explained. "She just needs to sleep it off. She gets this way after matches. She'll be fine. We're only taking her down to the infirmary."

"Here, I'll take her," Tahno raised a hand as he offered. "You two should get out of your uniforms."

"That's not necessary, either."

"It's fine, really. Relax and get out of your uniforms and enjoy the rest of the show."

Silently, Seiki slipped his arms beneath his sister's legs, holding her shoulders as he stood, cradling her, a deep scowl on his face as he bared his teeth in Tahno's direction, "I said 'It's. Not. Necessary.'"

Tahno's hands raised in defense, leaning back, "All right, all right. I understand, big guy."

"Seiki."

"Seiki. Right."

Disgruntled, Seiki looked over at Kazuye, then sighed. "You get changed, when you're done with that, come to the infirmary. We'll switch then, okay?"

"Yes, Brother," the young earthbender nodded, a slight smile on her face as her brother turned and exited the room.

"Jeez, what bit him?" Tahno queried, a smug frown in the direction of the door as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Oh please, like you just wanted to do a good deed," Korra scoffed, teasingly. "You just wanted a chance to buddy up with the people here, didn't you?"

"I didn't ask you, now did I, Uh-vatar?"

"'Uh-vatar'?" Kazuye echoed curiously as she began undressing from her uniform and placing it bit by bit into her locker.

"That's Tahno's way of pronouncing 'Avatar'," Bolin explained.

"Ava- Avatar?" Kazuye's head whipped around to look at Korra. "Really?"

Korra grinned, hands on her hips as she nodded, "Yup. The one and only!"

"Oh, please!" Kazuye jumped over the bench and up to Korra. "Could you airbend, please? It's something I've always wanted to see!"

"Uh, sure," Korra shrugged. She smirked slightly at a sudden idea. Carefully, she blew a gust of wind in Tahno's direction, destroying his usual hairdo and forcing him to release a shout.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped, quickly fixing it as Kazuye laughed, clapping.

"That's amazing!"

Korra's grin grew even brighter. She looked over at Bolin and pointed down at the girl, "We're keeping this kid!"

Bolin laughed, glanced up at Mako who shrugged and went back to putting on his uniform.

**-TBC**


End file.
